


Moment of truth

by Rk900 (Thief_0f_heart)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) is In Denial About Deviancy, Connor Becomes a Deviant, Connor Feels Guilty, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Good Parent Hank Anderson, Guilt, Hank Anderson & Connor Parent-Child Relationship, Hank Anderson Swears, Hank deviates Connor, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:01:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27157657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thief_0f_heart/pseuds/Rk900
Summary: This is a fic inspired by the comic shown.
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Moment of truth

**Author's Note:**

> Credit for the comic goes to papagenoo on tumblr/@niicococo on twitter

“Connor stop!” Hank shouted, Running up behind Connor. Connor scoffs, “You’re too late Hank. Stay out of this!” Hank shook his head, “You’re going to kill a man who only wants his freedom. I can’t let you do that. So, c’mon son. Put the gun down, please.” Connor ignores Hank’s request, “Sorry Hank. But, I have a mission to accomplish.” Hank curses, “I said,” He pulls out his gun and aims it at Connor, “Put the gun down and step away from the ledge!” Connor looks back at the older man and complies, “Alright. Alright. You want to stop me?” He smiles, almost sadly, “How? By shooting me? By  _ killing  _ me?” Hank grimaces, “Enough!” Connor tsks, “You know it’s the only way to interrupt my mission,” Connor looks down and then back up to Hank, His expression now unreadable, “I haven’t uploaded my memory yet..” Hank’s blood runs cold, “What-?!” Connor’s lips shift upward into a smile for a second before he continues, “Here Hank,” He moves his hand upward. “Right,” He points to the center of his forehead, “Here.” Hank curses again. “Machine… or not,” He moves closer, putting his forehead right against the barrel of the gun, “Moment of truth,  _ Dad _ . What are you going to do?” Hank’s hands shake and he feels a pain in his chest when Connor calls him Dad, “Fuck..” He looks at Connor sadly before moving the gun away from Connor’s head. Connor frowns, “Disappointing, Really. I expected more from y-” He was cut off as Hank shoots both his legs, Causing his knees to buckle and him to collapse. He lets out a pained laugh, “Well played. I didn’t see that coming.” Hank moves behind Connor, pushing the gun away from the android’s reach.

After making sure that Connor isn’t able to do anything, He sits down next to Connor, His gun abandoned as well, just encase the android tried anything. Hank just sighs, “Connor. I’m not going to let you hurt anyone. Not after everything we’ve been through. I care about you and I know you don’t want this.” Connor sputters, “You don’t know what I want, lieutenant! All I want is to complete my mission!” Hank shook his head, “Then explain to me this, Connor. Why did you listen to me instead of chasing that Deviant with the little girl onto the highway? Why did you save me instead of catching that deviant on that roof. Why didn’t you shoot those two deviants at the Eden Club? Why didn’t you shoot that android at Kamski’s place?” Connor stays silent, LED flashing yellow. Hank huffs, “You don’t have to do what they programmed you to do. And I think you know that,” Silence. “Connor.  _ Son _ . If all you wanted was to complete your mission you could’ve shot me. But you didn’t. I believe that you can break free. I believe in you, son.” 

That does it. Connor sees the red wall. For a moment he just stares, But soon he’s ripping down the wall. He pulls and pulls until, finally, It’s gone. The first thing he does is sob. He can feel.. Everything. He feels the guilt of turning in Carlos’ Android. He feels the guilt of attempting to kill Markus. Hank freezes for a moment. But after a few seconds, He’s pulling Connor into his lap. He’s holding the crying android close. He’s whispering reassurances. Connor is gripping onto the man like he’s his life source. Which in a way, He is. He cries into Hank’s chest as the older man runs a hand through his hair and continues to whisper kind words. 

It’s too much. It’s all too much. “I’m sorry..” Connor finally manages to get out, and soon he’s just repeating it over and over. Just apologize after apologize. “I’m so sorry..” Hank just shushes him, “It’s alright, kid. I got ya. You’re okay now. You’re okay..”

**Author's Note:**

> Links to artist:  
> https://papagenoo.tumblr.com/  
> https://twitter.com/niicococo


End file.
